Workington
a) Feet of Fines in Armstrong AM et al (1952), The Place-Names of Cumberland, English Place-Name Society, page 454. b) The Queene perceyuing the ouerthrow of hir people, fled from the place where ſhe ſtoode to behold the battell,The Queene of Scots fleeth into England. and withdrew to Crawforde towne, and ſo by the Sauquhar to Dũdrenane in Galloway, and after ſhe had taried there two or three dayes, ſhe tooke ſhip and paſt to Wor|kington in England, where ſhe was ſtayed and conueyed to Carlile, and from thence to Bolton caſtel belonging to the lord Scroupe, who with Sir Raufe Sadler beyng ſent downe for that purpoſe, had the cuſtodie of hir, till at length ſhe was committed vnto the Erle of Shrewſbury, with whom ſhe yet remayneth. - The Queene of Scots fleeth into England - Holinshed Texts -The Historie of Scotlande - Volume 2 - page 509 - 1577 c) Map by Wenceslaus Hollar 1644 - Photocopy map, Cumberland Northumberland Westmorland Bishoprick of Durham, scale roughly 6 miles to 1 inch, by Wenceslaus Hollar, published by Thomas Jenner London, 1644, an edition after 1675. (private collection (120))- Martin and Jean Norgate: 2009 at Geography Department, Portsmouth University. d) Map by Robert Morden 1695 - Map, uncoloured engraving, Cumberland, scale about 4 miles to 1 inch, by Robert Morden, 1695, published by Abel Swale, the Unicorn, St Paul's Churchyard, Awnsham, and John Churchill, the Black Swan, Paternoster Row, London, 1695-1715. (JandMN 90) - Martin and Jean Norgate: 2009 at Geography Department, Portsmouth University. e) Map by Hermann Moll 1724 - Map, uncoloured engraving, Cumberland, scale about 7 miles to 1 inch, by Hermann Moll, published London, 1724. (private collection (29)) - Martin and Jean Norgate: 2009 at Geography Department, Portsmouth University. f) Map by Thomas Badeslade 1742 - Map, uncoloured engraving, A Map of Cumberland North from London, scale about 11 miles to 1 inch, with descriptive text, by Thomas Badeslade, London, engraved and published by William Henry Toms, Union Court, Holborn, London, 1742. (JandMN 115)- Martin and Jean Norgate: 2009 at Geography Department, Portsmouth University. g) Map by Thomas Jefferys 1757 - Map, uncoloured engraving, New Map of England and Wales, scale about 25 miles to 1 inch, by Thomas Jefferys, published in the Gentleman's Magazine, London, 1757. (Hampshire Museums : B1999.518.1757.13.1)- Martin and Jean Norgate: 2009 at Geography Department, Portsmouth University. h) Map by Thomas Jefferys (England) 1757 - Map, uncoloured engraving, New Map of England and Wales, scale about 25 miles to 1 inch, by Thomas Jefferys, published in the Gentleman's Magazine, London, 1757. (Hampshire Museums : B1999.518.1757.13.1) - Martin and Jean Norgate: 2009 at Geography Department, Portsmouth University. i) Map by Andrew Dury 1764 - Map, or chart of the coast of England on the Irish Sea, part of Lancashire, Cumberland, and the coast of Scotland, showing the Isle of Man, scale about 22 miles to 1 inch, published by Andrew Dury, Dukes Court, London, 1764. (Dove Cottage : Lowther.1) - Martin and Jean Norgate: 2009 at Geography Department, Portsmouth University. j) Map drawn for Thomas Pennant, engraved by J Bayly 1777 - Map, hand coloured engraving, A Map of Scotland, Hebrides and Part of England, published by Benjamin White, London, 1777. (private collection (66)) - Martin and Jean Norgate: 2009 at Geography Department, Portsmouth University. k) Map published by Alexander Hogg 1784 - Pair of maps, uncoloured engravings, A'' New Map of Cumberland and Westmoreland'', scale about 12 miles to 1 inch, and A New Map of Northumberland, scale about 13 miles to 1 inch, on the same sheet, engraved by T Condor, published by Alexander Hogg, the Kings Arms, 16 Paternoster Row, London, 1784. (Armitt Library : ALMC2008.14.94)- Martin and Jean Norgate: 2009 at Geography Department, Portsmouth University. l) Map published by Alexander Hogg (colour) 1784 - Map, hand coloured engraving, A New Map of Cumberland and Westmoreland ie Westmorland, scale about 12 miles to 1 inch, engraved by T Condor, published by Alexander Hogg, the Kings Arms, 16 Paternoster Row, London, 1784. (Dove Cottage : 2007.38.101) - Martin and Jean Norgate: 2009 at Geography Department, Portsmouth University. m) Map Thomas Kitchin 1784 - Map, uncoloured engraving, Great Britain, England and Wales, scale about 27 miles to 1 inch, surveyed by Thomas Kitchin, publisher in the New and Complete British Traveller, by Walpoole, 1784. (private collection 48)- Martin and Jean Norgate: 2009 at Geography Department, Portsmouth University. n) Map by John Cary 1787 - Map, uncoloured engraving, Cumberland, scale about 6.5 miles to 1 inch, by John Cary, 188 Strand, London, 1787. (Dove Cottage : Lowther.39)- Martin and Jean Norgate: 2009 at Geography Department, Portsmouth University. o) Map by John Cary 1789 - Map, Cumberland, scale about 3.5 miles to 1 inch, by John Cary, London, 1789; edition 1805. (JandMN 128) - Martin and Jean Norgate: 2009 at Geography Department, Portsmouth University. p) Map by John Aikin 1790 - Map, uncoloured engraving, Cumberland, by John Aikin, London, 1790. (JandMN 145) - Martin and Jean Norgate: 2009 at Geography Department, Portsmouth University. q) Map by John Cary (colour) 1794 - Map, hand coloured engaving, plate 58 of a New Map of England and Wales, parts of Lancashire, and of Westmorland and Cumberland, scale about 5 miles to 1 inch, by John Cary, 181 Strand, London, 1794, later edition, mid 19th century. (JandMN (14))- Martin and Jean Norgate: 2009 at Geography Department, Portsmouth University. r) Map by John Cary 1798 - Map, hand coloured engraving, Environs of the Lakes, scale about 5 miles to 1 inch, by John Cary, published by G and J Cary, 86 St James's Street, London, 1798, 9th edn 1821. (Dove Cottage : 2007.38.115) - Martin and Jean Norgate: 2009 at Geography Department, Portsmouth University. s) Map by John Cary (b/w) 1798 - Map, uncoloured engraving, Environs of the Lakes, scale about 5 miles to 1 inch, by John Cary, published by G and J Cary, 86 St James's Street, London, 11th edn 1828. (private collection (20_2)) - Martin and Jean Norgate: 2009 at Geography Department, Portsmouth University. t) Map Houseman 1800 - Map, uncoloured engraving, Lancashire, Westmoreland, Cumberland and a Part of Yorkshire, with a Sketch of the Soils, Canals, etc, scale about 8.5 miles to 1 inch, engraved by J Lowes, published by F Jollie, Carisle, Cumberland, and C Law, Ave Maria Lane, London, 1800. (Carlisle Library (30)) - Martin and Jean Norgate: 2009 at Geography Department, Portsmouth University.